KyuMin Chibi Series: SungMin's Birthday
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Kyuhyun, bocah berusia 6 tahun, yang selalu mengklaim SungMin adalah miliknya. mencoba untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ucapan ulang tahun pada namja manis itu. "Noona! Kyu sudah tampan belum?" "Ciumannya mana?". Yaoi. Chibi KyuhyunXSungMin.


**SUNGMIN'S BIRTHDAY  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

Saya cuma meminjam nama mereka buat FanFic ini.

**AUTHOR:**

HANA YUKI NAMIKAZE

**CAST:**

LEE SUNGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

**PAIR:**

KYUMIN

**RATED: K (?)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR, FAMILY  
><strong>

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

.

.

"Noona! Kyu sudah tampan belum?"

Cho Ahra menguap kecil, "Sudah kujawab untuk yang ke-lima kalinya Kyu! Kau sudah tampan!". Sungguh ia masih sangat mengantuk, seharian ini ia habiskan untuk jalan dengan teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan akhir tahun. Maklum, ia masih berusia 11 tahun, belum diizinkan untuk keluar malam merayakan tahun baru. Namun, ia dipaksa bergadang demi rencana dongsaeng satu-satunya itu!.

Cho Kyuhyun, bocah berusia 6 tahun itu merengut kesal mendengar jawaban ketus sang Noona. Ia menatap kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada dikamar Ahra. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut kemeja putih dengan celana hitam. tak lupa juga jas kecil yang ia gunakan. Rambut cokelatnya pun kini terlihat 'sedikit' rapi. Yah, ia memang selalu tampan *narsis abis!*.

"Aish! Bergaya sekali sih bocah ini!", Ahra segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya menuju ruang keluarga. Ia bosan melihat namja mungil itu terus berceloteh tentang penampilannya.

"Ya! Noona! Bajuku bisa berantakan!", Protes Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berlari kearah pelukan sang Umma ketika mendapati wanita cantik itu tengah duduk manis disamping sang Suami diruang keluarga. "Umma! Noona merusak bajuku!", Lapornya sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh bibi Kim menyetrikanya berulang-ulang kali.

Ahra hanya mengerlingkan matanya kesal.

Cho Yoona, Umma Kyu, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. perlahan ia mengelus pergelangan Kyuhyun mencoba merapikan kain yang sedikit kusut itu.

Cho taecyeon, Appa Ahra dan Kyu, tertawa melihat tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 Kyu, sebaiknya kita langsung kerumah Sunny Ahjumma", Ajak Taeyeon.

Kyuhyun menganggup gugup, "Um..Umma, Kyu sudah tampan kan?", Tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Ya! Kau itu seperti mau pergi pelamaran saja Pabo!"

.

.

.

Lee Sun Kyu, yang lebih suka dipanggil Sunny itu terlihat sibuk didapur, mengatur segala makanan bersama Bibi Park. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia tak pernah menyangka akan merayakan tahun baru + merayakan ulang tahun putra tunggalnya akan seperti ini, berbeda dari tahun-tahun lalu.

Biasanya, mereka akan merayakan tahun baru 7 jam sebelum pergantian tahun, mengingat SungMin yang masih kecil tidak baik untuk tidur terlalu malam. Dan biasanya ia akan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada putranya itu ketika ia baru saja bangun dan merayakannya bersama teman-teman SungMin di sore harinya.

Namun untuk tahun ini semuanya berbeda, karena bujukan dari Cho Kyuhyun bocah berusia 6 tahun yang sejak setahun lalu selalu mengklaim SungMin menjadi miliknya. Sepertinya bocah itu masih dendam karena tahun lalu tidak menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada putra manisnya itu, karena ketidak tahuannya akan ulang tahun SungMin. Oleh karena itu, untuk tahun ini ia meminta untuk menjadi orang pertama yang member selamat. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu ingin mengganti posisinya hahaha.

Semuanya telah siap, perlahan ia naik kelantai dua dan menatap putranya yang tertidur pulas karena lelah bermain seharian dengan suaminya.

"Sepertinya calon menantu kita sudah datang", Canda Lee Joong Ki, Suami Sunny.

Ah, sepertinya Sunny terlalu melamun sehingga tidak mendengar bunyi bel. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa ia bukakan pun bocah itu pasti sudah menerobos masuk.

Suami- Istri Lee itu pun turun kelantai bawah dan seperti tebakannya keluarga Cho sudah berada di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Annyeong, calon besan", Canda Cho taecyeon.

Lee Joong Ki pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Maaf, karena permintaan Kyuhyun, kami menganggu acara anda", Ucap Taeyeon ramah.

Sunny tersenyum geli, "Kau terlalu sopan, onnie."

"Aaaw… Menantuku tampan sekali", Goda Lee Joong Ki melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

Bocah evil itu hanya tersipu malu.

"Ia berdandan 1 jam penuh Ahjushi untuk acara ini", celetuk Ahra.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal setelah segera menghampiri suami-isrti Lee itu, "Minimi sudah tidur?"

Sunny mengangguk, "Kita persiapkan kejutannya Kyuhyunnie".

~~~~01012986~~~~

Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamar serba pink itu, perlahan menaiki ranjang empuk berusaha tak membuat namja manis yang tengah terlelap itu terbangun. Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping SungMin tepat menghadap wajah manis SungMin yang tertidur.. Seluruh keluarganya + keluarga SungMin tengah menunggu diluar kamar, menanti kode dari si bocah ini.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi majah manis SungMin, memperhatikan warna putih bersih yang tertera diwajah itu, bibir kecil yang merah, dan mata foxy yang sayangnya tertutup rapat.

"Minimi manis", Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi tembem SungMin.

Masih mengyentuh lembut pipi itu, Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan namja manis itu, "Minimi bangun… Bangun", kali ini jari terlunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi SungMin.

"Eunngh~~~",Lengkuhan lembut berhasil keluar dari bibir kecil itu, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bangun Minimi. Ayooo", sekarang bukan menekan-nekan lagi tapi menarik pipi tembem itu gemas.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, SungMin mulai membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa kini dongsaeng kesayangannya yang nakal memang tengah tidur dihadapannya. "Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah lucu SungMin.

Cup.

Sekilas ia mengecup bibir kecil itu, "Bangun Hyung".

SungMin langsung bangkit dan terduduk di kasurnya, menatap kesal pada bocah yang sudah menciumnya itu, "Jangan suka cium-cium, Kyu".

Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk dikasur, "Shireo. Kyu suka mencium Minimi".

SungMin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencium SungMin, namun kali ini sasarannya adalah pipi tembem SungMin.

SungMin kembali menatap Kyuhyun kesal, berniat menceramahi bocah itu lagi, namun terhenti mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Saengil Chukhae Minimi", Teriak Kyuhyun keras.

Dan seketika pintu SungMin terbuka menampilkan Appa dan Ummanya datang membawa cake strawberry besar dan dibelakangnya keluarga Cho mengikuti.

"Saengil Chukhae!", Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis itu. Segera ia berlari kearah sang Umma yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut kecewa ditinggal duduk diranjang.

"Ayo tiup lilinya Chagi", Ujar Sunny sambil menunduk menjajarkan tingginya dengan putra manisnya itu.

"Jangan lupa make a wish Minnie", Ucap Joong ki.

SungMin menurut, ia menutup matanya kemudian meniup lilin berbentuk 8 itu.

Sunny langsung menaruh kue itu di meja SungMin dan menyambut pelukan SungMin yang ditujukan padanya.

"Gomawo Umma. Saranghae", SungMin memeluk Suuny erat, setelah itu memeluk sang Appa, mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu dia menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih pada 'calon keluarganya'.

"Ya! Kyu juga mau dipeluk", Protes Kyuhyun tidak senang. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membentangkan tangannya

Semua orang tertawa geli melihat tinggah namja termuda itu.

SungMin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk bocah yang punya tinggi yang sama dengannya (dari kecil Umin dah mungil) itu erat.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunnie", Ujar SungMin.

"Saranghaenya mana?", Tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Arrasoe. Saranghae Kyuhyunnie"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, "Ciumannya mana?", Tuntutnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

Plak!

"Ya! Noona!", Sungut Kyuhyun ketika kepalanya dijitak dengan manis oleh Ahra.

Ahra mendengus, "Kau terlalu mesum untuk usiamu Pabo!".

Tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Tahun baru dan Ulang tahun yang sangat menyenangkan. Makan bersama, bercengkrama dan menyalakan kembang api bersama.

END!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY LOVELY BUNNY MIN!

Bias pertama dan utama ku di Super Junior. Bias yang membuatku mengenal Super Junior!

Salau satu series dari KyuMin Chibi yang rencanya akan saya buat XD. Seharusnya ada Series lainnya sebelum ini, tapi sepertinya series ini pas dengan Ultah Umin,Minnie, Ming, jadi di publish duluan. Cerita ini bagian dari cerita 'KyuMin Storie' #promosi dikit.

….

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?


End file.
